1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a nonaqueous electrolyte battery, particularly to a lithium ion secondary battery.
2. Related Art
Nonaqueous electrolyte batteries have been put into practical use as batteries for vehicles including hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles. Lithium ion secondary batteries used as on-vehicle batteries have been required to have smaller size and higher energy density and moreover to be safe.
In order to suppress the large short-circuiting current between the positive electrode and the negative electrode in the occurrence of short-circuiting between the positive electrode and the negative electrode of the battery, it has been suggested to adjust the electric resistivity of the positive electrode to be within the range of 10 Ω·cm to 450 Ω·cm (JP-A-2011-70932). According to JP-A-2011-70932, the short-circuiting current can be suppressed and the deterioration in battery performance can be avoided when the electric resistivity of the positive electrode is adjusted to be within this range.